There are no related applications.
This invention generally pertains to an integrated high voltage transient surge suppression with an automatic transfer switch for switching to an alternative source of electricity such as a generator.
The use of electronic, electrical and communications equipment of all types continues to accelerate. The electronic circuitry, analog circuits, solid state and other component devices which are more predominantly used today are much more vulnerable and sensitive to damage from inconsistent or unpredictable variations in the power supply voltage. The need for transient voltage surge suppression has therefore likewise been increasing.
The increased need for alternative sources of electricity is growing and it is preferable to switch to the alternative source of electrical power automatically in the event the primary source of electrical power is interrupted. The primary source of electrical power will typically be an electrical utility.
It is an object of this invention to provide an integrated transient voltage surge suppression system and automatic transfer switch to provide the combined features of surge suppression and automatic transfer between two sources of electrical power.